


Summer Loving

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, 69 (Sex Position), Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Lydia Martin, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Come Shower, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dating Stydia, Dildos, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Facials, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Strap-Ons, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: It’s the first day of summer vacation and Lydia plans to make the most of her time with Stiles before he has to head back to Washington for his summer semester. Now if only Mother nature stopped interfering with it, that would be nice.Day 10 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 7





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia gives Stiles a blow job semi in public with little to no warning. Panic attacks mentioned.
> 
> Part 10 of my 14 Days of Love mini series.
> 
> Today's themes are Pegging and Sixty-nine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Lydia didn’t mind flying, not in the least bit. In fact if she had it would make visiting her boyfriend throughout the school a huge pain in the ass. No what the banshee minded was being stuck on the runway for 2 hours after boarding with said boyfriend constantly fidgeting in his seat, his anxiety nearly through the roof due to the sudden windstorm that had swept through Washington just as they were about to take off. ‘God this is the worst way to start the summer off.’ Lydia thinks, slumping in his seat as she thinks of all the things she had planned to do with Stiles during his three week break. Casting a worried glance at her boyfriend Lydia can see the 20 year old is on the edge of a severe panic attack and knows she needs to do something quick before he goes over the edge. Running her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair, massaging him at the base of his skull, the banshee leans in to press a series of soft kisses up his neck before pressing her lips against his ear and whispering that she has an idea and will be right back. Ignoring Stiles’ low pleading whine Lydia gets out of her seat and quickly finds a flight attendant to explain the situation, asking the older woman if there was anywhere they could get some privacy so she can help calm her boyfriend down. The attendant gives the banshee a soft smile as she leads her towards the back area separated by a thick curtain before she informs her coworkers of the situation and goes to get the panicking 20 year old. Stiles looks pale as a ghost and about to throw up as he pushes past the curtain, mumbling his thanks to the older woman who simply smiles and lets lets them know that no one will bother them unless they are cleared for take off before closing the curtain behind her. Pulling her boyfriend towards the small seat in the corner Lydia presses their lips together in a slow soft kiss, running her hands through Stiles’ hair before she slides down his body and rests on her knees between his legs.

“Lyds what are you…”

“Sssh baby. I’m gonna help relax you, now stay quiet.” 

Gently shushing her boyfriend Lydia unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out, quickly wrapping her lips around the head and swallowing him in one quick gulp, choking a bit when the tips of his dick hits the back of her throat. Breathing through her nose the banshee relaxes her throat, gently sucking and dragging her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock, the organ quickly hardening between her lips. Lydia barely starts bobbing her head when another strong gust of wind rocks the plane violently making Stiles flinch and whine nervously, choking the banshee from the unexpected hit to the back if her throat. Pulling off Lydia quick gets to her feet and wraps her arms around her boyfriend, shielding him and his exposed cock from the view of the concerned flight attendant who peeks her head to check on the them. Running her hand through her distressed boyfriend’s hair Lydia hugs him closer as she waves off the concerned attendant before dropping back down to her knees and swallowing Stiles’ cock again, once she was sure they were alone. Wasting no time the banshee sucks, licks and bobs her head silently at a rapid pace, smiling around the thick cock between her lips when her boyfriend’s distressed whimpers morph into soft pleasure filled pants. Knowing they might not have much time left Lydia slides her hand past Stiles’ balls, pressing down on his taint and massaging his prostate with her fingers while she runs at his balls with her palm. The added stimulation is just enough to push Stiles’ orgasm over the edge, his cock twitching as he shoots a hot load of cum down her throat with a muffled moan. Lydia can barely hold back her own moan as she swallows every last drop of the human’s cum, pulling of the softening cock with a wet pop before cleaning him up and stuffing him back in his pants. Quickly fixing her makeup the banshee presses a soft kiss into her boyfriend’s forehead, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he comes down from his release and his near panic attack before she bundles him up in her arms. 

“Jesus Lyds that was…”

“Mmmh I know baby. This wasn’t the way I wanted to start our summer vacation, I had plans you know?”

“What your plans didn’t include fucking me on an airplane? No interested in joining the mile high club?”

“My plan was to spread you out on my bed while I sucked your dick and you licked my pussy before I fuck that cute little ass of yours with the strap on in my bag.”

“Can we…can we still do that though? Cause I’m not gonna lie I really, really want that.”

“Mmmh of course sweetie that is if we ever get off the ground.” 

Chuckling Stiles leans into his girlfriend, his heart rate finally returning to normal as the last of the panic fades away, the two of them holding each other and running their hands through their hair until the flight attendant returns to informed them that the winds have died down and they are now cleared for flight. The older woman beams at Stiles, happy that he seems to be doing much better as she ushers them back to their seats before promising to bring the 20 year old a bottle of water after they taken off. Thanking the older woman the couple settled into their seats as they wait for take off. Nine hours later Lydia and Stiles tiredly push open the Martin's front door and are excitedly greeted by Prada who begs the human for attention. 

“Jeez you’d think that you’ve been her owner for the last ten years instead of me based on how happy she is to see you.”

Grinning Stiles kneels down to pet the tiny pup who excitedly yips and licks at his face, joking that the dog clearly loves him more while the banshee huffs and says that if he loves her dog so much then she guesses that he’s no longer interested in her plan. Her boyfriend makes a strangled noise at that remark, his head whipping towards her as he scrambles to his feet and stares at her with wide eyes. Smirking at her boyfriend Lydia turns on her heel, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she strolls up the stairs, her smirk growing wider when she hears the clumsy human chasing after her. Pushing open her door the banshee strips out of her dress, dropping it and her bag at the side of her bed before Stiles stumbles through the doorway, his shirt in his hand and his pants undone. Tossing his shirt in the corner the FBI intern kicks the door closed, quickly stepping out of his jeans before lunging forward and wraps his arms around the banshee’s waist, slamming his lips against hers. Moaning against his mouth Lydia slides her hand into her boyfriend’s hair before pulling him back and maneuvering him until he is lying on his back with her covered cunt inches from his face while she nuzzles her own into his covered cock. 

“Sti can you pass me my bag? I need the lube and strap on baby.”

Stretching over the side of the bed Stiles snags his girlfriend’s small bag, handing it to her in excitement before he settles back against the comforter and pulls her lacy panties down her thigh, licking his lips at the sight of her pink cunt. Feeling Lydia free his cock Stiles pulls the banshee’s hips downwards, shoving his face into her wet folds as he licks and sucks at her core, making sure to drag his teeth across her clit just the way she likes it. The feeling of her boyfriend’s tongue dragging across her pussy has Lydia shivering from desire, gently rolling her hips into his Stiles’ sinful mouth as she once again wraps her lips around his massive cock, swallowing it to the base while lube covered fingers prod at his entrance before finally slipping in when his tight pucker unfurls. The two of them lose themselves in the feel and taste of each other, their hips gently rocking into their warm mouths while Lydia stretches Stiles’ hole, stroking her fingers against his prostate until the 20 year old pulls of her cunt with a cry and comes hard down her throat. Pulling off her boyfriend, ignoring his whine when moves her hips away from his face to sit between his thighs, Lydia pushes Stiles legs up to his chest, ordering him to hold them there as she slips on the strap on, the hard plastic filling while the tiny vibrator wedges up against her clit before covering the hard plastic in lube and presses it against the human’s hole. 

“S'cold.”

“Sorry baby, but it'll warm up. You ready?”

Not trusting his voice Stiles softly nods, his fingers digging into the back of his thighs as Lydia pushes past his rim, the cold hard plastic’s shape unforgiving, forcing his ass to conform to its shape as it fills him. His hips tremble as the dildo goes deeper and deeper, shaking wildly from the position as well as the pressure and strain of the stretch, his hole fluttering around the hard mass filling him. Once Lydia’s hips are flush with his ass, the hard tip of the dildo pressing against his prostate, Stiles releases a deep groan as he sucks in deep breathes while he adjusts to mass stretching his hole wide open, sighing appreciatively when his girlfriend rubs at his hips and thighs, easing some of the strain. 

“Are you ok baby? Does it hurt? Do you need me to pull out?”

“N-Noooo, don’t…it’s…it’s just a lot of pressure s'all. Doesn’t hurt.”

“Mmmh think I can turn it on then?”

“I…what? It turns on?”

“Mmmh it does. Wanna see baby?”

Biting his lip nervously Stiles slowly nods before crying out in intense pleasure as his eyes roll back into his head when the dildo sends a strong buzzing straight into his prostate, his hips spasming from the sensation. Lydia’s moans join his as the vibrator against her clit rages to life, sending waves of powerful vibrations throughout her core and up through her body. Soon the vibrations have Stiles’ cock rock hard again, precum dripping from the bright red head as he begs for his girlfriend to more before wantonly moaning in delight when Lydia nearly pulls out and slams the dildo straight into his prostate. The noises of pleasure her boyfriend makes spurs the banshee on, thrusting her hips as hard as she can, repeatedly hitting Stiles’ prostate, causing the human to drool and moan as his orgasm builds up quickly. The FBI intern can barely focus on anything other the buzzing pleasure exploding from his prostate, rocking his hips to meet Lydia’s thrusts before crying out in frustration from the angle. His girlfriend barely gets any warning before Stiles flips them, slamming his ass down onto her plastic dick and moaning as it goes even deeper from the new angle. Braising himself with his hands on the banshee’s glorious tits, squeezing and pinching at the mounds, he starts to ride the dildo, his ass squeezing it so tightly it nearly pulls it out of her cunt, the straps barely holding it in place before slamming it back into her with every harsh drop of his hips, effectively fucking himself and his girlfriend on the vibrating dildo. 

“Fuck Lyds, feels s'fucking good.”

“Ah, ah, ah ye-yeah! Sti don’t stop. M'close.”

Hearing that his girlfriend is close to her release Stiles picks up the pace, fucking himself and his girlfriend wildly on the dildo before the banshee cries out and comes hard, her back arching of the bed and her eyes rolling into her head as her orgasm washes over her. Shifting his hips Stiles slams the banshee’s plastic dick directly into his prostate, his cock bouncing frantically as he rides the dildo like his life depends on it before he finally feels his orgasm hit him a few minutes late, his swollen red cock pulsing as it sprays Lydia’s entire chest and face in a layer of hot cum. The orgasm wipes out any shred of energy he has left, falling face first into his warm cum pooled on her chest, the spunk coating his mouth, tongue, face and hair while his hips tremble. He’s barely aware of Lydia moving them until he’s lying on his side and whining from the sudden emptiness in his ass, his hole gaping and twitching as it tries to close around nothing. A wet wipe slides across his skin cleaning him up as he slowly drifts in and out of awareness, sleepily grinning at the sight of his girlfriend’s creamy skin covered in his thick cum.

“Mmmm s'good plan Lyds, can’t wait for more.”

“Get some rest and we’ll see about my next plan. After all we have three weeks to fill up with all sorts of fun.”

Weakly pushing up on his arms, Stiles brushes his lips against Lydia’s cum covered lips, groan at their combined taste as he licks her mouth clean in a wet sloppy kiss before slumping back against to the bed to watch while his girlfriend cleans ups. His eyes are dropping closed when Lydia finally cleans up the last of his cum, grabbing a blanket and covering their naked bodies as she snuggles into his chest. The two of them drift off to sleep, satisfied smiles on their faces as they cuddle each other close.


End file.
